Le double
by Pomme bleue
Summary: Ce n'était pourtant qu'une petite invention de rien du tout. Bon, il est vrai qu'avec Anissina, il vaut mieux se méfier. Oh, et il semblerait que les ennuis ne fassent que commencer... Oups.
1. Prologue

Titre: Le double

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de Kyou Kara Maoh ne m'appartient.

**Prologue**

« Je suis totalement fou de Gunther, fit Yuuri avec lassitude.

-Vraiment ? interrogea le soldat, suspicieux.

-Oui, vraiment ! Je suis dingue de lui. »

Le soldat lui jeta un regard appuyé, puis sourit d'un air complice.

« Bon, vous pouvez entrer, Majesté, conclut-il en s'écartant pour lui laisser le passage. Je suis désolé, c'est la règle…

-Oui, oui, je sais. »

Yuuri passa les grandes portes du château du Serment du sang, passablement blasé. Alors il ne suffisait que d'une invention pour faire de sa vie un enfer ?


	2. Chapter 1

Note: Je publie directement le chapitre 1, étant donné que le prologue (étant un prologue) était très... court. (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ^^) Bon, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie, alors bonne lecture! :)

**Chapitre 1 : L'invention**

…_Retour en arrière…_

Une porte claqua. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges ne sourcilla pas. Les explosions, ça habitue à n'importe quel bruit, ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire peur. Elle restait concentrée sur sa nouvelle invention, qui allait faire du bruit, ça c'était certain. Pas sûr que ce soit dans le bon sens du terme, mais enfin, on en entendrait parler. Espérons juste que ça ne soit pas parce qu'elle aurait rasé la moitié du château.

Le garçon qui venait de faire une entrée si peu discrète s'approcha de la table centrale, sur laquelle l'inventrice était penchée, travaillant à…travaillant.

« Anissina ? » fit Yuuri doucement, par peur de la brusquer et de provoquer un faux-mouvement fatal.

La dénommée redressa la tête précipitamment, menaçant d'embrocher Yuuri avec le…l'outil qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Votre Majesté ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Des ennuis ? »

Yuuri grimaça. C'était donc si voyant ? Effectivement, il avait des ennuis. Des ennuis mortels. C'était d'ailleurs pour sauver Shin Makoku tout entier qu'il se trouvait ici !

« Oui. Gunther…Gunther…

-Hmm? l'encouragea vivement l'inventrice psychopathe.

-Je ne peux plus le supporter !

-Jusque là, tout est normal. Où voulez vous en venir Majesté ?

-Je voudrais une invention. Quelque chose qui fasse que je puisse échapper à ces…leçons.

Anissina sourit, et Yuuri eut soudain peur d'avoir déclenché une guerre ou quelque chose dans le même style. Il déglutit sans oser croiser le regard de l'inventrice. Qui s'était transformée en diable un peu trop content d'aider.

« Vous voulez…le tuer ? »

Le « pourquoi pas ? » qui fit tilt dans l'esprit du Maoh le rassura encore sur la gravité de la situation. Il n'était pas là pour rien, c'était capital.

« Non, non. Je veux juste…un double. Quelqu'un qui se fasse passer pour moi. »

Anissina parut presque déçue, mais un éclair de génie passa dans ses yeux, et elle claqua des doigts, l'air de se rappeler une chose primordiale. Elle posa son…outil, pour la plus grande satisfaction du brun pas trop rassuré et fonça sur une grande armoire en bois, qui détonnait par sa simplicité et sa normalité. Plusieurs objets/choses/trucs volèrent alors dans tous les sens. Yuuri crut bien que sa dernière heure était arrivée quand une sorte de couteau très pointu passa à deux doigts de sa tête.

« Euh… Anissina ?

-Le transforme-toi-en-moi-kun ! hurla la dénommée dans une sorte de démence furieuse en brandissant un pistolet rose. Je t'ai trouvé !

Yuuri soupira. Il n'était pas mort, Shinou merci.

« Je savais bien qu'il me serait utile un jour, fit Anissina en rejoignant le Maoh.

Devant son regard interrogateur, elle ajouta :

« Il peut transformer n'importe qui en la personne qui le tient. Il suffit de tirer. Génial, non ? Bon, c'est vrai que la couleur n'est pas terrible, mais j'avais dû exaucer le souhait de la personne qui me l'avait réclamé, il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Elle se tut, les yeux au ciel, dans des souvenirs. Yuuri hocha la tête. Parfait !

« Bon. J'ai quelques modifications à faire. Repassez dans la soirée, Votre Majesté. »

Yuuri acquiesça encore une fois et sortit de la pièce, content de lui. Mais soudain, son visage se rembrunit. C'est vrai, c'était aujourd'hui le départ de Wolfram. Le blond avait été forcé de prévoir un voyage dans sa famille pour il ne savait quelle réunion inutile et barbante. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il râlait continuellement, matin, midi et soir. Yuuri arriva devant une porte en bois massive. Elle se coupa en deux verticalement et les deux côtés s'écartèrent devant le Maoh, pas si étonné que ça. Il ne contrôlait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait dans son château.

Un mazoku blond se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis. Le brun s'avança et pénétra dans la pièce.

« Yuuri ! C'est rare de te voir dans ma chambre !

-Salut, Wolf. Tu t'es levé tôt ce matin, tu n'étais plus dans le lit lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin.

Le blond haussa les épaules, faussement décontracté.

« Mhm…bagages à préparer.

-Anissina ? » questionna Yuuri en tendant son index vers la porte, qui s'était refermée.

Wolfram lui lança un regard désespéré.

« Ma chambre a été désigné par Ani-ue comme celle la moins utilisée du château. Parfaite comme cobaye. Je crois que ça l'arrangeait bien. »

Yuuri rougit. C'est vrai que Wolfram passait toutes ses nuits dans sa chambre, ils devraient alterner pour éviter ce genre de désagréments. Une nuit dans la sienne, une nuit dans celle du blond.

« Je crois aussi. C'est génial. J'ai eu l'impression d'aller au supermarché.

-Au quoi ? »

Yuuri se mordit la lèvre. La gaffe.

« Rien, rien. »

Mais son fiancé le fixa d'un air accusateur, les bras croisés. Comme le silence se prolongeait, il tapa du pied impatiemment. Yuuri détourna la tête en marmonnant un petit « Terre », coupable. Il tenait par dessus tout à éviter ce sujet, car ça avait tendance à donner certaines idées à Wol…

« On y retourne quand Yuuri ? La dernière fois, tu as voulu partir tellement vite que je n'ai même pas pu dire au revoir à ma mère. »

Voilà, dans ce genre-là.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment le plus propice. On avait tous besoin de repos. Et puis, ce qu'on a fait en rentrant n'était pas si mal…, continua Yuuri en un sourire malicieux, ce qui colora rapidement le visage de Wolfram d'une teinte tomate.

Il avait chaud, tout d'un coup. Le blond prit une moue boudeuse, puis sourit lui aussi.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? fit-il d'une voix sensuelle, soudainement beaucoup plus proche de Yuuri.

L'autre s'humidifia les lèvres et voulut répondre. Mais une tornade verte et noire pénétra dans la pièce et lui arracha son blond.

« Wolfram, ça suffit ! J'en ai assez ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu dois partir ! Maintenant ! » hurla Gwendal, manifestement hors de lui…non en fait pas plus que d'habitude.

Il saisit le sac de son frère et traîna de force ledit frère, qui pourtant ne se laissait pas faire.

« Rââh ! pesta le blond en essayant tant bien que mal de résister. Lâche-moi ! Je peux marcher tout seul ! Yuuri ! »

Le Maoh resta bouche bée quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vide, là où se trouvait son fiancé enlevé. Les cris s'éloignèrent. Enfin, un bruit de sabots le tira de sa torpeur.

Il était parti. Il lui manquait déjà. Mais Yuuri était le roi du changement de sujet.

**/-/**

« J'ai peur, » gémit Darcascos, alors que tout le monde s'en fichait.

Yuuri tenait le transforme-toi-en-moi-kun des deux mains et s'était approché du soldat, qui avait placé ses mains sur son visage. Anissina les observait avec une tête des mauvais jours.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous avons quitté le château, » râla-t-elle.

Ils avaient tous les trois quittés le château pour un petit hôtel en ville, incognito.

« Je voulais plus de discrétion, répondit Yuuri pour la troisième fois, Gwendal ou Gunther aurait pu rentrer pendant le changement. »

En réalité, il doutait que Gwendal ou Gunther s'aventurent dans l'atelier d'Anissina, ils n'étaient à sa connaissance pas suicidaires. Cela lui permettait surtout de préserver son château.

« Pourquoi toujours mooiii ? pleura Darcascos dans un élan dramatique.

-Je croyais qu'il était volontaire, fit observer Yuuri en fixant Anissina suspicieusement.

-Il l'est. Pas vrai, Darcascos ? »

Le pauvre soldat écarta une main, croisa le regard de tueuse de l'inventrice, se re-cacha et baragouina un petit « moui ».

Yuuri écarta ses soupçons et, les yeux fermés, appuya sur la gâchette.


	3. Chapter 2

Note: Voilà le chapitre 2 *_* ! Oui, je sais, ça se voit, mais j'adore faire des notes inutiles x) En tout cas, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire :)

**Chapitre 2 : Gwendal ou les mauvais choix**

Le matin même, un mazoku à l'air antipathique avait été réveillé par des oiseaux de mauvais augure tournoyant au dessus du château. Cela avait tendance à se produire beaucoup trop souvent lorsque le Maoh était dans les parages. Toute la journée, Gwendal avait ruminé des projets d'assassinats contre les prochains perturbateurs. Pas moyen d'avoir une petite année tranquille dans ce fichu château. Des ennemis et des ennuis à gogo. Quoique, sur Terre, c'était pas vraiment mieux. Quelle conclusion réjouissante. Le mazoku avait passé une partie infime –c'est-à-dire d'une taille tout à fait respectable- de sa fureur sur son frère blond, qui retardait son départ comme il le pouvait et menaçait de ne pas partir avant que les probables embrouilles débutent.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Gwendal était assis à son bureau, signant encore une fois des documents dont le Maoh aurait dû s'occuper. Yuuri était drôlement doué pour décamper quand il y avait du boulot. Le silence était apaisant et même légèrement suspect, mais enfin ne nous en plaignons pas. Peut-être s'était-il trompé après tout ? Oh Shinou, faites qu'il se soit trompé.

Soudain, une grande ombre verte se propagea dans la pièce, aussitôt suivi d'une explosion fracassante et assourdissante. Gwendal, légèrement sonné, se prit la tête dans les mains et se massa les tempes calmement. Bon. Qu'est ce qu'Anissina avait _encore_ fait ? Il se leva en soupirant et rejoignit la fenêtre, d'où il aperçut l'aile droite du château, magnifiquement intacte. Il haussa un sourcil. Ses yeux parcoururent alors d'eux-mêmes la ville, qui elle avait subi quelques…désagréments. N'y avait-il pas des maisons par hasard à la place de cette jolie (tout est relatif) petite butte de ruines vertes ? D'ailleurs, cette couleur lui faisait penser à quelque chose, mais impossible de se rappeler laquelle. Elle lui était juste familière.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Conrad apparut dans l'encadrement, sans son habituel sourire énervant et les yeux ennuyés.

« Il y a un problème en ville. Et je ne trouve ni Sa Majesté, ni Anissina, ni Darcascos.

-Quelle surprise. Les ennuis commencent. »

C'était bien pire.

**/**

C'était vert, et très vert. C'était la pagaille, et pas des moindres. C'était juste signé.

« Encore elle », grommela Gwendal à personne en particulier.

Personne qui au reste n'aurait tenté la moindre remarque. A moins d'être masochiste ou tout simplement suicidaire, au choix. On ne dérange pas le grand mazoku vert si le grand mazoku vert a son air fâché. Règle de base de tout soldat qui se respecte.

« Bouclez-moi le périmètre ! hurla Gwendal à la petite troupe assemblée devant lui. Dégagez moi les personnes en dessous ! Et tranquillisez les familles en dehors ! Et que ça saute ! »

Les soldats se dispersèrent dans un grand désordre. Conrad se rongeait les sangs en silence. De sous l'hôtel et les maisons aux alentours, personne n'avait été retrouvé.

« Tant mieux pour l'instant, pensa Gwendal sans état d'âme. Un qui gémit, ça suffit. »

Les cris dramatiques et tout à fait prévisibles de Gunther résonnaient encore dans son crâne. Selon lui, Sa grande et magnifique Majesté avait absolument besoin de ses services, surtout dans les situations de crise comme celles-là. Oui, bah pour l'instant sa grandiose Majesté restait introuvable, donc pas question de s'embarrasser de Gunther. Essaie encore ! (Passe ton tour dans le château du Serment du Sang).

Gwendal passa sa main droite sur son front afin d'aplatir une grosse ride. Sans résultat. Il soupira.

« Que devons-nous dire à la population ? demanda Conrad d'un ton pensif et sombre.

-Rien. On ne doit affoler personne. Juste leur dire que tout va bien. On verra après, c'est normalement au Maoh de prendre la décision, il faut qu'il commence à prendre ses responsabilités.

-Et pour Wolfram ?

-Quoi, Wolfram ? Il est bien là où il est. Le connaissant, il compliquerait les choses. Si la situation dégénère et si Sa Majesté se trouve dans un état grave, je lui enverrais un pigeon. »

Les deux mazokus se turent, tendus. Ils ne voulaient pas envisager cette possibilité. Le Maoh était le Maoh, il s'en tirerait. Une vieille femme aux épaules carrées s'approcha d'eux.

« C'est pas génial Capitaine, les gens sont inquiets, ils ne voient rien, ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais pas si faire un branle-bas de combat était une bonne idée.

-C'est pour leur bien, Yozak, répondit Conrad sur les nerfs. Tu as autre chose à proposer ? »

L'autre resta coi, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Conrad s'énerver. Cela coupa là la conversation. Un soldat essoufflé accourut alors, et les informa rapidement que miraculeusement les murs s'étaient effondrés en formant comme des toits protégeant les éventuelles victimes. Conrad respira, soulagé. Gwendal n'esquissa pas le mondre mouvement. Avec beaucoup de chance, il n'y aurait aucun mort à regretter. Une première maison fut déblayée. Personne, ses occupants avaient dû avoir la bonne idée d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient. Pas sûr qu'ils soient satisfaits de l'état de leur domicile quand ils reviendraient. On verrait ça plus tard.

Des cris joyeux leur parvinrent au même instant. On avait retrouvé le Maoh ! Le Maoh était sain et sauf ! Youpi ! Vive Sa Majesté ! Gwendal sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de soulagement. Il entendit Conrad respirer et quand il lui jeta un coup d'œil, un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Yuuri fut transporté jusqu'à eux, même pas blessé sérieusement, juste quelques contusions. Par contre, il était vêtu d'un accoutrement inhabituel. Depuis quand le brun se baladait-il en robe rouge et bleue ? Sûrement un autre style bizarre venu de la Terre. Les Humains étaient capables de tout.

Conrad se jeta littéralement sur Yuuri et le serra dans ses bras en une étreinte soulagée. Qu'importe ses habits, c'était toujours son Yuuri, sain et sauf.

« Shinou soit loué ! J'ai eu peur Majesté ! »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit aurait pu faire un concours dans la catégorie de celui mettant le plus mal à l'aise. Yuuri n'osait bouger. Que lui voulait donc ce type ? Depuis quand était-il une Majesté ? Conrad aussi restait immobile, son sourire se fanant lentement. Ce n'était pas vraiment _normal. _

« Votre Majesté ? » intervint Gwendal, se demandant lui-même pourquoi Yuuri n'avait pas râlé que Conrad ne l'appelle pas par son prénom.

Yuuri-en-robe gardait des yeux angoissés. Il devait être tombé dans une sorte de combine malhonnête et foireuse. Peut-être le prenait-on en otage ? Il valait mieux se taire.

« Yuuri ? » demanda Conrad, espérant le faire réagir.

« Yuuri ? » répéta Gwendal, soudain inquiet.

Les deux frères s'entre-regardèrent, histoire de vérifier que l'autre n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée de la conduite à adopter. Cela n'avançait à rien, mais c'était toujours rassurant de savoir que l'on n'était pas seul.

« Problèèèème ! » hurla alors un soldat d'une manière fort peu conventionnelle.

Gwendal plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant. Encore des cris ! Que lui voulait ce malotru, encore? Mais le grand mazoku comprit bien vite la gravité de la situation, quand il vit un second Yuuri, encore en robe, mais rouge cette fois-ci, débouler à ses côtés.

« Gwendalouchet ! Contente de te voir ! Ca te rappelle pas des souvenirs ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le premier Yuuri, sur sa robe et un éclair de surprise passa dans son regard.

« Bah, votre Majesté ? »

Le cerveau de Gwendal tilta soudain. Mais bien sûr ! Cette sensation de déjà connu, la couleur verte, plusieurs Yuuri, dont un Yuuri en robe rouge et surexcité ! Quel était ce nom déjà…

« Le transforme-toi-en-moi-kun ! … Anissina ? »

Yuuri-inventrice-psychopathe coula vers lui un regard malicieux.

« Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas oublié. Tu te rappelles quand nous l'avons testé pour la première fois ? »

Gwendal n'eut pas le loisir de répondre qu'il ne s'en rappelait que trop bien et pour cause qu'un autre problème aux cheveux bruns débarquait, aussi paumé que le premier. Conrad dodelina de la tête en grimaçant. Voilà qu'il voyait triple maintenant.

« Oh oh, » pensa Anissina qui songea à disparaître furtivement.

Ils attendaient tous l'explosion de Gwendal, tout en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient en réchapper. Le nombre de Yuuris ne cessait d'augmenter. Conrad demandait à chaque nouvel(le) arrivant(e) de décliner son identité, qui n'était jamais celle du Maoh. La tension devenait palpable.

« Capitaine ! La population commence à paniquer ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Non, qui fit exploser le vase.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce BOR-DEL ? », hurla Gwendal en envoyant des postillons.

« Tranquillise-les, fais comme tu peux, » chuchota Conrad à Yozak, comme s'il s'agissait d'une mince affaire.

Le roux lui envoya un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de son ordre, puis s'éloigna derrière les ruines.

« Anissina ? » cria Gwendal en direction des Yuuris assemblés devant lui.

Pas de réponse.

« Anissina? » répéta le grand mazoku en hurlant encore plus fort.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'aucun des Yuuris ne portait la robe rouge de l'inventrice. Elle avait tout simplement disparu.

« La lâche, » marmonna Gwendal dans son col vert.

Il se détourna de la troupe, l'air terrifiantissime. Un énième Yuuri arriva, nullement surpris ni impressionné.

« Je suis Yuuri Shibuya, » fit-il de lui-même.

La tension descendit d'un cran.

« Votre Majesté ? réagit aussitôt Conrad avec espoir.

-Je te rappelle que tu dois m'appeler Yuuri, Conrad. »


	4. Chapter 3

Note: Et une note inutile, une! Valàà. Nan, mais en ce moment je me demande si je ne vais pas écrire la première expérience de Gwendal et d'Anissina avec le transforme-toi-en-moi-kun. Ce serait drôle. ^^ Comment ça tout le monde s'en fiche? Snif, bonne lecture ^^

_**Chapitre 3 : Yuuri, ou comment se retrouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, mais vraiment. **_

Une forme contre un mur remua. Une silhouette s'en détacha, et se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle fichait là. Elle se rappelait avec difficultés un éclair vert, puis avoir été projetée contre un mur. Ensuite, noir total.

Et c'était le cas de le dire. A bien y regarder, un bidon de Shinou sait quelle encre étrange lui était tombée dessus. Super. Yuuri devait être à présent méconnaissable. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut les ruines vertes. On n'avait pas dû le remarquer, tapis, sans le vouloir, dans l'ombre. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il régnait sur les lieux (du crime) un calme olympien et presque gênant. Un lieu où une telle catastrophe était arrivée devait grouiller de journalistes, ou au moins de personnes censées reconstruire tout ça. Yuuri s'attendait presque à voir des gens surgir de tous les côtés pour lui faire peur. Ca aurait au reste extrêmement bien marché, étant donné son état de fébrilité.

Le brun fit le point sur ses souvenirs. Il avait appuyé sur la gâchette du transforme-toi-en-moi-kun, un rayon vert était sorti du pistolet, avait touché Darcascos de plein fouet, puis, alors qu'Anissina criait déjà victoire, l'appareil était devenu brûlant, Yuuri l'avait lâché, et il se rappelait vaguement avoir été ensuite projeté contre un mur. Après, pour ce qui est de l'encre, rien qui lui permette de se souvenir quand il en avait été aspergé.

Yuuri entendit alors des bruits de pas, et par un réflexe étrange, il s'aplatit sur le sol, dans l'ombre du mur. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de recevoir une remontrance passionnée de la part de Gunther. Profitons donc de ce petit instant de liberté en ne se faisait pas trouver. Les pas se stoppèrent, shootèrent dans une pierre, puis reprirent leur marche saccadée et s'éloignèrent finalement. Yuuri comprit à la cadence qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat. Un soldat qui faisait une ronde manifestement. Donc, logiquement, il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici.

Yuuri sortit tout doucement de sa cachette, tout en jetant un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. La voie étant libre, il s'extirpa complètement et commença à courir en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire rouler de pierres sous ses pieds.

Arrivé à la limite des ruines, il remarqua qu'une sorte de barrière bleue les entourait. C'est vrai qu'il se serait attendu à des bandes jaunes comme sur Terre, mais Mazokus obligent, c'était magique. Il devait être nécessaire d'avoir un pouvoir assez conséquent pour s'occuper de ça. Ca tombait bien, il avait un pouvoir assez conséquent, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. A l'aide de son maryoku, Yuuri n'aurait aucun mal à modeler un trou, tout en vérifiant qu'il était bien seul. Enfin, seul, tout est relatif, étrangement, il pouvait voir des personnes au dehors, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il insuffla une gerbe bleue, et la barrière se craquela doucement, lui formant un passage.

Toujours aussi noir, et désormais dehors, Yuuri s'éloigna de quelques pas, et jetant un coup d'œil aux ruines, s'aperçut qu'effectivement elles étaient invisibles. Le trou qu'il avait creusé s'était rebouché de lui même. Yuuri se sentit soudain observé. Les gens le regardaient suspicieusement, et changeaient de chemin en le voyant. Habitué à une certaine bonne humeur dans Shin Makoku, le brun s'étonna. Que s'était-il passé exactement pendant qu'il était inconscient ? Pourquoi cachait-on la vue des ruines au public ? Et pourquoi ce même public paraissait si soupçonneux ?

Tout en se posant mille et une questions, Yuuri ne remarqua pas qu'il débouchait dans une rue. Un cheval, lancé au galop, freina brutalement et rua dans un grand hennissement. Yuuri sursauta, et trébucha sur un pavé. Le cavalier, croyant l'avoir touché, sauta à terre et se précipita vers lui.

« Oh, je suis vraiment navré ! Excusez-moi, vraiment ! »

A sa voix, il pouvait paraître désolé. Mais impossible d'en savoir plus, son visage était recouvert d'un masque noir, cachant complètement sa physionomie. En détaillant Yuuri, il eut un coup de tête entendu.

« Vous…en faites partie ? » demanda-t-il en se pliant d'un air comploteur.

Yuuri n'eut même pas le temps de demander de quoi il était sensé faire partie, qu'un bruit de galop fit tressaillir son interlocuteur, qui l'entraîna vivement par le bras dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. Se collant à un mur, ils aperçurent une troupe de soldats qui passait dans la rue qu'ils venaient de quitter. L'autre respira.

« Ouf. On a eu chaud, pas vrai ? Il s'agit de ne pas arriver en retard maintenant. Nous allons les sauver, et tant pis pour le Roi ! »

Yuuri faillit répéter « Le roi ? », mais se retint de justesse. Apparemment, il se tramait ici quelque chose d'assez louche, et il était question de lui. Encore heureux que cette espèce d'encre lui soit tombée dessus. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il découvre le fin mot de l'histoire. Il suivit le masqué, qui avait manifestement envie de parler.

« J'ai un oncle dans l'affaire, confia celui-ci comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose dont il faille se vanter. Et vous ?

-Hum…mon frère, inventa le Maoh dans une quinte de toux très rauque. Il avait peu de chance que le masqué reconnaisse sa voix, mais sait-on jamais.

-Votre frère ? Waow. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte en bois, telle qu'on peut en trouver à l'entrée de chaque maison. La rue était sombre, personne ne les remarquait. Le masqué toqua trois coups, et la porte s'entrouvrit dans un faible grincement.

« On est deux, chuchota le masqué à l'interstice. Celui-ci a perdu son frère !

-Le mot de passe ? rugit une voix derrière la porte.

-Oh, pardon. Sorbet Citron.

-Bon. »

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus, et une tête s'infiltra entre les deux battants. Plus précisément un foulard surplombé d'une paire de lunettes de soleil et d'une touffe de cheveux blonds. Elle les dévisagea un instant, lança un coup d'œil suspicieux à Yuuri et finalement s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

Le brun pénétra dans une minuscule pièce, qui semblait être un vestibule. La maison était délabré, et les murs presque blancs s'effritaient. La fille qui leur avait ouvert repassa devant eux. Le masqué semblait charmé par tout ce qu'il voyait, et trépignait d'impatience. On les fit avancer dans une grande pièce, tout aussi délabrée que l'entrée, mais qui possédait une grande table en bois massif et des chaises, le tout éclairé par des chandelles. Une bonne trentaine de personnes s'y trouvaient, et semblaient appartenir à une secte qui préconiserait les costumes étranges. Ainsi, Yuuri aperçut au fond de la pièce un énorme ours-abeille, et même une jeune fille avait une perruque blonde et un costume bleu qui lui rappela Wolfram. Quand on lui présenta une chaise, Yuuri se sentit chanceler. Il se rappela qu'il devait ne pas avoir mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

Le bruit courut rapidement que ce jeune homme teint en noir recherchait son frère. Les murmures de compassion s'intensifièrent, et Yuuri s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Il se sentait mal quand il mentait. Le masqué lui tapota l'épaule comme pour lui insuffler du courage.

Un homme tout en bleu se leva alors et étendit les mains devant lui pour quémander le silence. Tous se turent. Yuuri se fit tout petit.

« Nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes ici. Pour eux. Pour les sauver. Nous refusons que le Maoh nous mente ! Nous avons le droit de savoir ! »

Les personnes présentes appuyèrent chaque phrase de coups de tête affirmatifs et de « ça c'est vrai ! » ou encore « oui ! » ou « bien dit ! ». Yuuri sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front noir. L'homme bleu attendit que les chuchotements se calment.

« Vive la révolution ! » hurla-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.


	5. Chapter 4

Note: Voilà le chapitre 4! (ça, c'est de la news exclusive -') Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, ca me fait très plaisir :) En ce qui concerne la chronologie de l'histoire... Alors oui, je l'avoue, j'ai toujours des scénarios compliqués au possible... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que toute l'histoire se passe en flashback du prologue, mais que sinon, ca se déroule chronologiquement (amis des explications qui embrouillent, bonsoir xD). Mais il ne faut pas oublier que beaucoup de gens se sont retrouvés transformés en Yuuri, donc on ne sait pas lequel est le vrai... Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair ^^ Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4 : Wolfram, ou comment rater l'événement du siècle bêtement, mais vraiment.**

Chevauchant, les vêtements au vent et les sourcils froncés, le mazoku blond repensait à son très court…séjour familial. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu ces entretiens avec son oncle. Etranges.

« Yuuri Shibuya n'est pas celui qu'il te faut », avait-il affirmé durant le deuxième dîner.

Une bombe n'aurait pas fait plus de dégâts. Bon, peut-être que lui, Wolfram, avait été un peu trop…excessif. En tous cas, les plats et autres récipients posés sur la table, qui n'avaient rien demandé, s'en souviendront. Ce jour devrait devenir un jour de commémoration dans la nation des soupières, assiettes et autres bols. On dénombrait un nombre de morts importants. Et un plus, ces cadavres-là, ça fait du bruit en se démembrant. Son oncle s'était contenté de serrer férocement son index contre son pouce, dans une position de yoga assez peu à-propos. La chose s'était révélée purement inefficace, et s'était ensuivi un impressionnant concours de lancers de victuailles en tout genres. Bref, les domestiques avaient eu très peur et les deux Von Bielefeld s'étaient bien défoulés, oubliant presque la raison de cette…bataille.

Le lendemain, rebelote.

« Tu te rappelles d'Alfred ? »

Wolfram avait avalé de travers, et recraché presque toute l'eau qu'il buvait. Alfred ? LE Alfred ?

« Alfred von Allemberg ? » avait-il demandé, l'air de rien.

Son oncle avait acquiescé, les yeux exorbités, et Wolfram n'avait pas relancé la conversation. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Et puis, le lendemain, il y avait eu ce pigeon, accompagné d'un très court message. _Wolfram, j'ai besoin de toi, Yuuri_. D'accord. Fin du séjour. Cette missive sentait le roussi. Depuis, il était sur son cheval, lancé au galop vers le château du Serment du Sang.

Il se nota mentalement : ne jamais laisser Yuuri tout seul. Il ne lui suffisait que de trois jours pour que les ennuis commencent ? Bon, en relativisant, ça ne devait pas être trop grave, puisque Yuuri lui avait écrit en personne. Il se serait encore plus inquiété s'il s'était agit de Gwendal, par exemple. Là, au moins il avait la preuve que Yuuri était assez en forme pour écrire. N'empêche, cette lettre le dérangeait. Wolfram la ressortit de la poche de sa veste bleue.

_Wolfram, j'ai besoin de toi, Yuuri. _

Wolfram jura. Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Yuuri ce genre de phrase. Et puis, « j'ai besoin de toi » ? Sois la situation était particulièrement grave, sois Yuuri n'allait pas bien du tout. Raison de plus de se dépêcher.

Dans la soirée, Wolfram arriva en vue du château du Serment du Sang. Qui était encore debout. La ville non plus ne semblait pas avoir subi d'endommagements particuliers. Là encore, elle semblait un peu différente, mais impossible de savoir pourquoi. Quoique…les gens eux-mêmes se comportaient de manière étrange. Ils fixaient le sol, avançaient rapidement, sans se parler les uns les autres. Wolfram mit ça sur le dos d'une épidémie de mauvaise humeur, due sûrement au mauvais temps, et pénétra dans l'enceinte du château. Il mit aussitôt pied à terre, se saisit de la bride de son cheval et…attendit. Et attendit.

Où était Darcascos ? S'il le retrouvait encore avec Lavigna, ça allait barder.

Wolfram se décida finalement à aller ranger de lui-même son cheval aux écuries, passablement énervé.

Quand il ressortit dans la cour, il aperçut Yuuri, qui faisait les cent pas, l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Son visage s'étira en un grand sourire quand il remarqua le blond. Wolfram sentit aussi ses épaules s'alléger. Qu'importe la disparition de Darcascos, si Yuuri était là.

Le Maoh s'élança vers son fiancé, et le serra dans ses bras comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années.

« Que…Yuuri ? balbutia ledit fiancé, étonné mais heureux.

-Wolfram, tu m'as manqué…, » chuchota le brun, la tête dans sa nuque, ses cheveux bruns le chatouillant.

Le rythme du cœur du blond s'accéléra et il se sentit fondre. De plus en plus inhabituel, mais drôlement agréable, tout ça. Yuuri passa une main dans les cheveux dorés, et son nez passa doucement sur la joue douce de Wolfram. Ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes, et ils plongèrent tout deux dans un baiser de retrouvailles. C'était passionné, c'était beau, c'était…baveux ?

« Yuuri… Tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » réussit à dire Wolfram dès que sa bouche fut libre.

Le brun le fixa dans les yeux, lut sa surprise et s'écarta comme s'il avait fait un faux pas. Pour cacher son trouble, il sourit de manière très convaincante. Mais Wolfram attendait toujours une réponse.

« Ton frère va t'expliquer. J'ai eu un petit souci, et je te voulais à mes côtés. En plus, cela m'a fait réaliser que je voulais te demander quelque chose… »

Il le prit par la taille, et l'attira contre lui. Mais le blond n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Un petit souci ? S'il avait été si petit, jamais Yuuri ne l'aurait rappelé à l'aide. Il savait que Waltorana tenait absolument à voir Wolfram pour une raison demeurée inconnue, et qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger pour rien.

« Je dois voir Gwendal », dit Wolfram en s'écartant.

Il se savait brusque, connaissait sa chance d'avoir un Yuuri aussi désireux, mais là, il n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant son baiser avec Yuuri le perturbait. Ou non, pas ce qu'il avait ressenti, mais plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas ressenti. Il était contre son fiancé. Alors où était l'habituelle avalanche de sensations et la cascade de sentiments? Comment se pouvait-il qu'il puisse encore réfléchir alors que Yuuri l'avait embrassé? Qu'est ce qui se passait? Pourquoi? Avait-il perdu son désir?

Désorienté et anxieux, Wolfram planta Yuuri dans la cour, grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers, courut presque dans les couloirs et freina brutalement devant la porte du grand mazoku vert. Des voix familières se disputaient à l'intérieur.

_Les enfermer ! … Et où !…. Prendre le pouvoir ! ….Anissina !…Bizarre !…Yuuri…. !_

Wolfram ouvrit brusquement la porte, et découvrit Gwendal, les bras croisés, face à un Gunther pas content du tout. C'était rare, mais ça arrivait.

« Wolfram ! s'étonna le grand mazoku vert, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah Yuuri m'a envoyé un pigeon, pourquoi ? » répondit Wolfram, aussitôt sur la défensive.

Les deux mazokus échangèrent un regard soupçonneux. Le blond remarqua leur manège, mais alla au plus pressé.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je reçois donc ce pigeon, j'arrive, Darcascos n'est pas là et… »

Il se tut subitement. Le visage de Gwendal se décomposait plus il parlait. Il songea qu'il était préférable de laisser le mazoku vert lui expliquer la situation avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes. Gwendal prit une inspiration, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Gunther le fixa un instant, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent malgré lui en un fin sourire.

« Il est revenu , fit-il au bout d'un moment, les yeux pétillants.

-Revenu, quoi revenu ? » réagit aussitôt Wolfram.

Gunther mima un pistolet tandis que Gwendal lui lançait des regards assassins. Le mazoku blond resta un moment sans comprendre. Décidément c'était n'importe quoi. Mais soudain, une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il regarda Gunther, puis Gwendal, puis encore Gunther, qui hocha la tête en retenant d'éclater de rire.

« Noon ? Le transforme-toi…, commença Wolfram.

-Ca suffit ! le coupa Gwendal hors de lui, les sourcils froncés. Il suffit qu'on fasse une toute petite erreur pour que tout le monde s'en souvienne ?

-Une toute petite erreur ? » ricana Wolfram.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas rire, mais Gunther commença à pouffer tout seul, et ils partirent tout les deux dans un fou rire bienvenu. Enfin, bienvenu pour eux, pas tellement pour Gwendal. En mauvais perdant, il décida d'achever la plaisanterie.

« Oui, bah Yuuri l'a utilisé, il a failli mourir, on l'a retrouvé, il est bizarre, pleins de gens se sont transformés en Maoh et ils sont tous logés au sous sol du château pour ne pas que la population panique. »

Soudain, c'était plus drôle du tout. Wolfram hoqueta, et essuya les larmes qu'il avait au coin des yeux. Il avait retenu une information, qui concordait bien avec ce qu'il avait pensé en rentrant.

« Yuuri a failli mourir ? Il est bizarre ? »

Gunther soupira avec désespoir. Depuis la galère des ruines vertes (nom officiel), Yuuri semblait comme avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. Il était très différent de d'habitude, se pavanait dans le château en prenant des airs supérieurs. En plus, il avait paru très mécontent de ne pas trouver Wolfram en rentrant, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il était parti en voyage, l'ayant lui même vu kidnappé par Gwendal. Tout le monde mettait ça sur le coup du contre-choc, de toute façon personne ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, le Maoh étant le Maoh.

« Comment ça se fait que je ne sois prévenu que maintenant ? » demanda Wolfram.

Gwendal et Gunther se jetèrent un regard. Ils allaient répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Yuuri se tenait dans l'encadrement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est pas sympa de ne pas m'inviter à vos réunions secrètes. »

Wolfram fronça les sourcils. Yuuri avait des défauts, certes, mais il n'était pas paranoïaque. Le choc avait-il été si rude que ça ? Yuuri, se sentant observé, décida de ne pas laisser l'ambiance angoissée traîner dans la pièce.

« Ca tombe bien. Je tenais à faire ça officiellement… »

Il s'approcha de Wolfram en deux grandes enjambées. Le blond resta figé, ne comprenant pas. Yuuri était de plus en plus étrange.

« Wolfram von Bielefeld… Pour la semaine prochaine… »

Et il le gifla.


End file.
